Sullivan's Story
by Ghos-Tee
Summary: How does one go into the mind of a genetically altered rat? That actually wants to do good in his last moments instead of helping Jenner? We get to take a good look at his thoughts, and see that he's a genuine rat, that will die a good soul. R&R please :


**Hey, guys! My story, 'Fun in the Sun' is on a short hiatus, and have had this idea in my head for a long time. I've always been a tad scared at the climax of this movie, but I've also had sympathy for the character Sullivan, so now I'm writing this little piece for you know. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****The Secret of NIMH****, it belongs to Don Bluth!**

The mud was just as cold as the rain. As cold as my last few days as the slimy rat I am. Lying in it, facedown, and breathing was heavier because Jenner had to go out and bloody slash me. I've almost committed murder to an innocent being, with good intentions. And now, our leader, Nicodemus, was dead. Hell, in a few more minutes, and I'd be dead. And it appears now that I'm looking over past moments, and how I'm going to repent myself. Damn my photographic memory.

I'd chosen to become this nightmare. It started long ago. I must have been a defect at NIMH.

I'd first heard of his plan in the council, and didn't agree. But Jenner seemed to take a liking for my isolation, and to brainwash someone's peaceful mind.

_"I don't get it, Jenner," I said timidly. Jenner was amazing at being intimidating._

_ "With Nicodemus out of the way, what's going to stop us from taking over?" he responded, that dirty-little-power hungry beast._

_ "Jenner, you can't kill Nicodemus!" I didn't like Jenner's plan to stay in the rose bush. I had a bad feeling about it, deep down in my gut._

_"No taste for blood, eh? They've taken the animal out of you."_

_ "But what if we're discovered?"_

_ "Listen. The Brisby home is a large cement block. In the moving, what if it should fall?" He was grinning._

_ "An accident?" I really didn't like the idea, and if someone found out, we'd be kicked out our homes, and be street rats again._

_ "Of course! Cut the lines, and the weight of it will crush his bones!" I wondered why the council hadn't decided to get rid of Jenner before. He doesn't look like the kind of rat that should be in our nest._

_ I rubbed my throat, trembling. "It's risky…"_

_ "Once rid of Nicodemus, the Plan will die. We can stay here as long as we like."_

_ "What…What about Justin?" He'd surely figure us out. The biggest obstacle was him, and I had I feeling that I knew what he was going to say next._

_ "Leave him to me…" It was like he thought it over in just three seconds._

Then the moving time came.

_The rats were working as hard as they could to move the Brisby house. More for Jonathon than Mrs. Jonathon Brisby, none the less, the house was moving into the 'right' spot. Jenner was waiting impatiently for it to be over Nicodemus, overlooking the work in progress. The sword in my hand weighed about as much as the guilt I was carrying._

_ "Nicodemus is cooperating beautifully…"he was grinning bigger than he had ever grinned before. He had his sword waiting for the kill._

_ "Jenner…" I whimpered, I thought it was a horrible idea. _

_ "...he's standing in just the right spot!" it was like he hadn't heard me. He raised his jagged sword getting ready to cut the ropes at the right time. It's a surprise nobody noticed we were there, steel and all. _

_ "Jenner, I…I can't do it!" I stuttered._

_ "When that block reaches midway, you cut the line." It's like I was only a pawn for _his _plan._

_ "I…" I started, but was interrupted. _

_ He put his sword at my throat. "Don't get any ideas, my friend. You're in this up to your neck!" _

_ I heard Justin from far away. "Come on mates! Put your back into it!"_

_ Jenner was watching the block carefully, if we were to cut before it reached Nicodemus, we'd be dead for sure. He raised his weapon. "Ready with the knife…Ready…Cut now!" He slashed some of the ropes where he was standing._

_ "I…I…" I definitely was _not_ going to join in the murder. I dropped my sword._

_ "Now! Cut it!" I ignored his command._

_ "No!"_

_ Turns out that I had no need to be there. He cut the lines I was supposed to, and faster than you could say 'The National Institute of Mental Health', Nicodemus was hit by the equipment, and disappeared. The Brisby house crashed on the ground._

And it just keeps getting better.

_ Everyone but Jenner and I went to go see if Nicodemus was okay. Both of us knew he was a goner, an older rat than everyone else, even at NIMH. _

_ Jenner took the opportunity to become their leader. "Friends, we cannot move the Brisby home."_

_ "But we…But we can't leave it here…in the mud," Mr. Ages piped up, solemnly._

_ "The equipment is in shambles," Jenner defended._

_ "One day we shall journey to the Thorn Valley just as Nicodemus wanted… But not of now." _

_ Suddenly, we heard a voice from behind us. "Justin!"_

_ "Mrs. Brisby?" said a sadden Mr. Ages._

_ "Oh, Mr. Ages! What happened? The children!" _

_ "They…They're fine. Nicodemus is…dead." He could barely cough the words out._

_ She was very shocked, "Oh…Oh no…"_

_ Mr. Ages started, "Oh y…"_

_ "You're all in great danger. NIMH is coming!" she shouted. _

_ Just as Jenner had ignored me, it seemed as though NIMH wasn't a bad thing. "Come, come, let's return to the rose bush…" _

_ "NIMH is coming!" Mrs. Brisby urged._

_ Panic struck everyone, with NIMH in every sentence._

_ "Yes. You will die unless you leave the farm _tonight_!" I would have left, but then I met Jenner…_

_ "Lies!" Jenner shouted in disbelief. _

_ "Please, you must believe me!" She really cared about us. _All_ of us. Even the two-faced Jenner. Everyone went to worry. Stuff about dying and the likes. _

_ "Don't listen! She's hysterical!" Jenner was trying to win everyone over._

_ "Get out now!" and then Jenner backhanded her, sending her flying. He was about to show his true colors._

_ "_You _get out! I've had enough!" His eyes were cold, very cold._

_ "Jenner!" Mr. Ages said hastily._

_ He knocked the old mouse down, growled, and lunged at the widow. _

This is where I come in. Boy, did I choose a better time?

_ I ran back to where Jenner cut the ropes, to grab my sword. "Justin! Justin!"_

_ He ran in between Mrs. Brisby and Jenner. "Jenner, stop all this!"_

_ Then, Jenner stared in awe at the amulet around Mrs. Brisby glowed a beautiful._

_ "The stone…" was all he said._

_ Justin wouldn't let this be. "Jenner..."_

_ Jenner interrupted. "Get out of my way!" He shoved Justin, and slashes him. He slashed his arm. "I want that stone!" he was going to go in a rage._

_ He failed to get the stone. Poor Mrs. Brisby…Struggling to get him away._

_ "Jenner!" Justin yelled. _

_ I ran in to help Justin and Mrs. Brisby. "Justin! Justin, my sword!" I threw it to Justin. Then in there, he slashed me, and fell to the ground, as if to take out his anger on me._

And then, that's where you found me. But it's not close to over, and I'm trying not to inhale the mud.

Jenner then averted his attention to Justin. I'm not facing him, but I'm sure due to the sounds of the swords clanging.

"It was you…" I hear Justin say. I hear a sword swing, and apparently the puzzle pieces have been finally put together. "You did it! You killed Nicodemus! That was no accident!"

"Yes. I killed him!"

More clanging and banging. I see Justin fall off a pile of rubble. Face down, in the mud. Kind of like me.

"He wanted to destroy everything! I've learned this much: Take what you can, when you can!" Wow, he's learned a lot.

Justin countered. "Then you have learned _nothing_!"

Jenner tries to attack Justin, but he blocked his path. Then, Justin striked into Jenner's stomach, and hear him scream, and I hear a sword drop. I'm not too far away from him, when you think about it. My breathing is getting heavier, and heavier. At least I'm still breathing. Now how can I die a good soul?

Justin faces the rest of the rats, and drops his sword. "Friends…tonight we journey to Thorn Valley. We will leave no tracks. No evidence that the Rats of NIMH ever existed…Come."

Jenner picked up his sword again. And crept up a rock, behind Justin, who was unaware...

I hear Mrs. Brisby gasp. Jenner. What can I do? I see he's raising his sword again. He's going to kill Justin! Think fast, Sullivan! What can you do? I look down, and see my dagger. Since NIMH enhanced a lot of our skills, especially mine with daggers. Accuracy: One-hundred percent. Though my vision was getting more and more blurry, I knew I could do this. Jenner was going to jump on Justin, and kill him! Before he could, I threw the dagger. Right into his back. I hear a scream, I can't see. Who's backstabbing now? As I take my final breaths, I knew I did well, and hope to be remembered that way, as my world as I know it faded into black.

**Thanks for reading if you have! (:**

**~Ghos-Tee **


End file.
